Shinning Like Stars
by Rainbor123
Summary: This is my take on why Thranduil refused to help the dwarves.


**I don't own Thranduil or anything from the extensive Tolkien universe.**

**Check out Kingsfoil, a story written by Raider-K about Thranduil!**

**This story is based on the background of the "white gems, made of pure starlight" that I have heard.**

**This story is inspired by Selena Gomez's "The Heart Wants What it Wants," and by a prompt by the wonderful author stated above! Enjoy my unbeta'd writing, and please tell me of any mistakes in the spelling or elvish.**

* * *

><p>While sitting on a branch of a great sycamore tree, a young Legolas asks, "Ada, do you ever miss Nana?"<p>

"Every day, my _emel_. I am able to look up into the night sky and for each star, name something I love about her; although I eventually run out of stars." I answer softly, slightly startled by my son's sudden question.

"I can't remember her anymore." Legolas pauses, "What was she like?"

"Her eyes were grey, ever changing like the sea, but always shinning like stars and glinting with mischief, hinting that she knew something that I did not have the brain power to figure out. Her hair was uncontrollable, hanging to the small of her back in wild curls, so deep red in color that it could almost be purple." I chuckle quietly, "She never learned how to braid her hair, so every morning she would plant herself in front of me and demand I fix it for her. Her skin was as pale as porcelain, and the perfection of her skin remained unbroken, but for one scar that ran along the outside of her eye. She was stubborn and sarcastic and irritating and unpredictable, and so.. passionate. Her moods changed like the tides; when we got into fights, and that happened a lot, we could shout at each other for hours. After our fights she would become as distant and ethereal as the moon until she saw something funny happen and just_ had_ to tell me. She was beautiful. " I pause again, "For our wedding I gave her white jewels, jewels that shone as if made by pure starlight. I told her that she was the only thing that could surpass those marvelous gems in appearance, but her strange quirks made her double the worth."

"Can I see the gems?" My son asks innocently, unaware how difficult this conversation is for me.

"No, I am afraid not, for they were stolen from us by the dwarves of Erebor. I sent for the gems to be remade into jewelry, but when I went to reclaim them, the dwarves refused to give it back, telling me that the King Under the Mountain demanded that I pay homage, and the jewels were the payment. Never trust a dwarf, my son, for they speak only of lies and will never think of any other but themselves and their hoard of riches. They are easily corrupted and too stubborn to be reasoned with." I warn.

"I hate dwarves, Ada! When I become King I will march into Erebor and-" He cut off his sentence with a yawn. "- demand for Nana's gems!" Legolas states, the sincerity of his words showing in his eyes, but the look of sleepiness creeping in made me chuckle.

"I have no doubt of that, my _emel_, however, you are not King yet, and as King, I say that it is your bedtime!" I declare as I reached up and plucked his small body from the enormous sycamore.

"But, Ada! I'm not even that tired!" My son says sleepily as he rubs his eyes and nestles into my chest as I walk back into the palace.

"I believe you! But I am getting old, and I can no longer keep up with you and your endless stamina. Would you like to sleep in my chambers tonight?" I ask, much to the child's delight.

"Yes! Don't let me forget, I will get you those jewels!"

"Of course, my _emel_, and with those white gems, you shall also have to find me a great elk to ride on into battle!" I say as I pull Legolas and myself into the silken sheets of my bed.

"Goodnight Ada." Legolas murmurs, falling to sleep instantaneously.

"Goodnight, my _emel_, and goodnight, Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>(Elena is the name I chose for Thranduil's wife.)<strong>

**Ada- Daddy**

**Nana- Mommy**

**Emel- Heart**

**Elena - Of the stars**


End file.
